Rememoration
by Naaaaaka-chan
Summary: Gingka, Kyoya, Kakeru, Ryuto, Madoka, Ryuga, Hikaru, Yû, Kenta, Masamune, King, Hyoma, et Benkei sont les seuls êtres vivants à avoir survécus à la fin du monde. Pendant une nuit de tempête, ils trouvent tous réfugent dans un château et décident de rester ensemble. Petit à petit des secrets inattendus se révèleront sur leur situation... Shônen-ai et shôjo-ai prévus.
1. Chapitre 1

Rememoration chapitre 1

Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas

Pov Gingka

Il fait froid. Une température glaciale. Je sens la fraîcheur fouetté ma peau. Je veux bougé, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux. Il y a de la neige qui tombe du ciel grisé. Je vis une silhouette humaine qui s'approche de moi. Qui est-ce ?

La personne s'agenouille à côté de moi.

\- Hé ! Ca va ? Demanda une voix inquiète

J'entends ce qu'elle dit mais je vois flou.

La personne avance son visage. La seule chose que je pouvais apercevoir était deux magnifiques yeux bleus profonds.

\- Je crois que tu fais de l'hypotermie ! S'exclame le garçon

Je voudrais vraiment lui répondre mais mes lèvres sont trop gelées.

\- Je vais t'aider. Murmura-t-il

Il y avait beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard. Pourquoi est-il triste ?

\- Je retrouverais Kakeru après. Continua-t-il

Ma vue se brouilla. La dernière chose que j'entendis était :

\- Je... te le promets...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une douce chaleur, me réchauffe. C'est si agréable. Je mis du temps avant de me décider à rouvrir les yeux. Je m'assis et remarque que je suis dans un grand lit, énorme lit. J'observe ce qu'il y a autour de moi : deux armoires, une horloge avec pendule, une cheminée, un divan, une fenêtre, et un bureau. Tous ces éléments m'indiquent une chose : je suis dans une chambre.

Je me levais pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. La main posée sur la poignée j'allais l'ouvrir, quand soudain quelqu'un entre brusquement.

Résultat : je me prends la porte en pleine figure.

\- Grand-frère ! Tu es là ? Demanda le responsable

Je le regardais. Puis me figea sur place. Ces yeux, se pourrait-t-il que ce soit ?

On dirait, pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que non. Ces yeux sont différents de ceux que j'ai vu à ce moment-là. Cela sont vifs alors que les autres...

Le garçon venant de remarquer ma présence me regarda surpris.

\- Hein ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je me pose la même question. Avouais-je

\- Heu je m'appelle Kakeru Tategami.

Je me figeais de nouveau sur place. C'est le prénom qu'avait prononcé ce garçon !

« Je retrouverais Kakeru après. »

\- Heu tu vas bien ? Me regarda confus ''Kakeru''

\- O-oui ! Je pensais juste que j'ai déjà entendu ton prénom quelque part...

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Gingka Hagane.

\- Enchanté. Sourit Kakeru

\- De même. Souris-je à mon tour

Pov auteure

\- Tu viens de réveiller si je ne me trompe pas ? L'interrogea Kakeru

\- Oui en effet. Sais-tu où nous sommes ? Demanda le roux

\- Dans un château.

\- Un château ?

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre hein ?

\- C'est vrai. Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes dans cet endroit ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais où ils sont tous.

Sans le prévenir le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le tira hors de la chambre par le bras et ils parcourirent les couloirs de l'habitation.

Kakeru ouvrit violemment une porte et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une salle avec lui. Apparemment il ne sait pas ouvrir une porte doucement.

\- Tout le monde ! J'ai une personne à vous montrer.

\- Une douzaine de êtes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée.

\- Heu bonjour ? Hésita Gingka

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Hyoma.

\- Masamune Kadoya.

\- Yû Tendo.

\- Kenta Yumiya.

\- Madoka Amano.

\- Hikaru Hazama.

\- Benkei Hanawa.

\- King.

\- Ryuga.

\- Ryuto.

\- Gingka Hagane. Répondit le roux au groupe

\- Tu as enfin repris connaissance ! Nous t'avons tous vu quand tu es venu hier. Dit Madoka

\- Hein ? Pas moi alors... Murmura Kakeru

\- Hier ? Comment suis-je venu si j'étais inconscient ?

\- C'est moi qui t'es amené ici. Se manifesta une voix juste derrière Gingka

Il la reconnaissait. Il se retourna et écarquilla ses yeux noisettes. Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui était le même que l'autre fois il n'y a pas de doute, ses yeux bleus profonds comme aucuns autres. Il avait des longs cheveux verts et des cicatrices sur ses joues.

\- Tu es !

\- Oui.

\- Ah grand-frère ! Je te cherchais ! C'est donc lui le garçon que tu as aidé. Constata Kakeru

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami.

Gingka ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer comme s'il était hypnotisé, mettant Kyoya un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Gingka ? Le sortit Kakeru de son silence en agitant une main

\- Heu oui !

\- Bien. Il est temps que l'on reparle de cet incident qu'il s'est passé hier et qui je crois nous est tous arrivés. Déclara Hyoma

Fin du chapitre 1.

Note d'auteure :

( Ceux qui ont déjà lu ma fanfic en 2015 vont comprendre que j'ai assemblé l'ancien chapitre 2 avec l'ancien chapitre 1 pour que ça ne fasse qu'un seul et même chapitre. Du coup le chapitre 3 est devenu le chapitre 2, le chapitre 4 est devenu le chapitre 3, et le chapitre 5 est devenu le chapitre 4. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouvais que ça rendrait mieux dsl si ça porte à confusion ^^)


	2. Chapitre 2

Rememoration chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre le chapitre 2 en ligne ! Mon inspiration était absente elle a pris des vacances haha XD. Perso je le trouve trèèèès bizarre... Je pense qu'à certains passages je me suis plantée... Et aussi il est plus long que les deux autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture ! :D

Dans ce chapitre il y a les Pov de presque tout le monde.

Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.

Retour en arrière :

Pov auteure

C'était un après-midi nuageux inhabituellement calme à Bey-City. La ville qui d'habitude était mouvementé paraîssait vide. Un grand nombre de la population restait enfermé chez soi. Les personnes qui sortaient étaient rares. Pourquoi ? Un évènement allait se produire ce jour-là, il pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Quelques jours plus tôt on pouvait entendre à la radio et la télé : « L'apocalypse prévue depuis plusieurs semaines va belle et bien se passer, cette information est confirmée par nos scentifiques. »

Les journalistes annonçaient cette nouvelle avec un air grave le transmettant au public.

Les gens étaient angoissés, tristes, effrayés. Ils voulaient à tout prix restés réunis avec leur proches.

Pov Hikaru

Ce que redoutent tout le monde va arriver. Je suis avec Madoka dans ma maison. Il y a un grand silence entre nous, pendant qu'elle regarde à l'extérieur par la fenêtre je l'observe discrètement. Elle est anxieuse et son regard à l'air perdu. Je voudrais la rassurer mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis moi-même nerveuse. Être avec elle, c'est quelque chose de très important. C'est mon amie, je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je souhaite vivre les derniers instants de ma vie avec elle, qu'on soit ensemble jusqu'à la fin. J'aimerais qu'elle se sente bien en ce moment. Si je ne peux pas la rassurer par les mots je peux le faire avec mon corps. Je m'approche d'elle et pose doucement ma main sur la sienne. Elle se tourne vers moi une expression de surprise sur son visage. Sa main est froide je dois la réchauffer. Je prends sa main dans ma paume et la serre délicatement. De la rougeur apparaît légèrement sur ses joues. Quelques instants après je sens une pression sur la mienne, elle l'a sert aussi. Petit à petit sa main devient chaude. Elle ferme ses yeux et à l'air paisible, j'ai le même sentiment et fais de même. Nous restons comme ça longtemps pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Pov Hyoma

Je suis sur une montagne pas très loin du village de Komah accompagné de Hokuto. Je contemple le paysage silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici ? Tu devrais être au village maintenant. Me demande t'il

\- J'ai toujours été à cette endroit, il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'y vais pas. Ca me permet de vider mon esprit, d'oublier tout les problèmes. Comme aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois autant le faire maintenant. Parce que sinon quand en aurais-je encore l'occassion ? Lui répondis-je calmement

Il se contente de détourner le regard et dit :

\- ...Je sens que ça va très bientôt commencé...

\- Moi aussi... Murmurais-je

Notre intuition se confirme rapidemment : un tremblement de terre débute soudainement. Je me mets instatanement debout. Nous devons absolument descendre de la montagne ! Nous sautons rocher par rocher. La terre tremble de plus en plus ! Je finis par glisser sur un cailloux et tombe en me cognant plusieurs fois contre des rochers.

\- Hyoma ! S'exclame Hokuto qui m'attrape par la veste avec sa gueule

Pov Kyoya

Ca devient très violent. Kakeru et moi nous cachons sous la table. J'entends le bruit de la vaiselle qui se casse, les meubles qui tremblent et... quelque chose qui est encore plus fort qu'une tempête ? C'est comme les bruits de plusieurs assemblages de vents... De tourbillons... De spirales... Asourdissants... Qui se déplacent... Quand je réalise ce que c'est un frisson traverse mon dos. Ce sont des tornades. Très nombreuses. En plus de cela le grondement du tonnerre résonne et la forte pluie s'abat sur la ville.

\- J'ai peur... Murmure Kakeru

\- Sois fort... Lui dis-je

\- O-oui...

C'est la seule chose que je trouve pour le réconforter, je suis à court de mot. Je me sens mal pour lui. Je le prends alors dans mes bras.

\- Sois fort... Répétais-je

Pov Madoka

Le flash de l'éclair passe s'en suit une coupure de courant, nous plongeant Hikaru et moi dans l'obscurité.

Je me rapproche encore plus d'elle. Nous sommes aggripées au rebord de la fenêtre et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir en équilibre.

On peut voir et entendre des bâtiments s'écroulés ou aspirés par les tornades, des personnes fuyants, des véhicules, des arbres, ou des poteaux électriques emportés par les tornades, le sol qui se fissurent, s'ouvre, et des gens tombés dedans. Tout à coup je perçois un point de lumière orange dans le ciel qui grandit de plus en plus. Le soleil ? Non c'est autre chose. Le rapide flash orange s'écrase sur un magasin créeant une explosion.

\- Une météorite. Dit Hikaru effrayée

Je le suis aussi. D'autres météorites se crashent se multipliant. Il y a beaucoup de fumée.

\- ...Hikaru ?... On va mourir ?...

C'est vraiment bête de poser cette question alors que je sais déjà la réponse... Mais je veux juste l'entendre des lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre pour me convaincre que je n'hallucine pas...

\- Madoka... On sera toujours ensemble peut importe ce qui arrive... dit-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

\- Je l'espère... Lui répondis-je tristement

Hikaru essuie mes larmes. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleure. Je me tiens à elle en la serrant très fort laissant des forts sanglots s'échapper de ma gorge. Mes cheveux deviennent humide, elle pleure aussi.

Pov Kenta

Des flammes. Le feu. Partout. Ma maman et mon papa me serrent très forts contre eux. Ils disent qu'ils m'aiment, que tout va bien se passer. Qu'à un moment on va juste s'endormir brusquement et que le sommeil va durer très très longtemps. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Je sais que c'est la fin de l'humanité. Je sais qu'ils m'ont mis de dos pour ne pas que je vois la mort, le chaos. Ils continuent de sourirent pour que j'ignore la réalité. Il y a de la tristesse dans leur regard. Ma maman est sur le point de pleurer et prête à tomber à genoux. Mon papa la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le plancher. Je les regarde des larmes glissants sur mes joues. J'ai mal au coeur, il se serre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça arrive ? Pourquoi je dois voir mes parents aussi malheureux et desespérés ? Pourquoi ? Ca me déchire le coeur. Maman papa ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

Pov Masamune

La foule de personnes qui fuyaient, j'ai été malheureusement emporté dedans. L'appartement ou je vivais il y a encore quelques minutes est détruit. Finalement je réussis à sortir de la troupe en me glissant dans une petite ruelle déserte. Un cri aigu resonne : c'est celui d'une fille en détresse. Je cours jusqu'à la source.

\- AU SECOURS ! Hurle t'elle

Une jeune fille est suspendu au bord du toit d'une usine ! Elle est vraiment sur le point de tomber ! En plus une tornade s'approche dangeureusement je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

\- HE ! TU DOIS TE LAISSER TOMBER ! Lui dis-je

\- QUOI ? JAMAIS ! Proteste t'elle inconfiante

Elle tente de remonter mais échoue une de ses mains lâche le bord du toit se retrouvant suspendu sur une seule.

\- Aaaah !

Elle est très apeurée, la tornade est très proche le puissant courant d'air se fait ressentir son corps se secoue violemment et l'usine bouge. Je mets mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger. Elle va se faire aspiré avec le bâtiment si elle ne cède pas vite !

\- S'IL TE PLAÎT LAISSES TOI TOMBER !

\- MAIS JE VAIS ME SUICIDER EN FAISANT CELA !

\- NON ! JE VAIS TE RATTRAPER !

Elle me regarde incertaine.

\- JE TE LE PROMETS ! La rassurais-je déterminé

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

\- VRAIMENT ?

\- OUI ! FAIS-MOI CONFIANCE !

On se regarde longuement. Elle a des beaux yeux. Je pourrais les admirer beaucoup mieux quand elle sera en bas. Elle finit par hôcher la tête

\- VAS-Y ! SURTOUT NE FIXES PAS LE SOL !

Je tendis mes bras en l'air prêt à la recevoir. Elle souffle et lâche le bord du toit. Sa silhouette chute dans le vide lentement et gracieusement. Derrière elle l'usine se déplace vers la tornade. On ne se quitte pas du regard une seule fois. Elle se rapproche de moi bientôt dans mes bras. Je la vois sourire il est magnifique. L'usine s'envole, elle tendit ses mains oui encore quelques centimètres et elle est en sécurité. Nos mains vont s'effleurées, ses yeux de plus près sont encore plus envoûtant. A la toute dernière seconde un gros morceau de bois la transperce. Elle écarquille ses yeux. J'agrippe son bras la tire vers moi et enroule un bras autour de sa taille. Elle tient fermement mon gilet, sa respiration est sifflante. Du sang coule sur sa robe.

\- J'ai mal... Gémit t'elle

\- Oh non ! Ca va aller ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te soigner il y a forcément un endroit ou-

Elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres et me lance un regard compatissant je me tus. Je sais que c'est trop tard avec tout le sang qu'elle perd...

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Masamune.

\- Je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvé Masamune. Murmure t'elle

\- J'étais obligé. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais une quinte de toux en sort et finit par cracher du sang.

Elle pose une main sur ma joue en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup Masamune... Je ne t'oublierais jamais... Mon prénom est...

Pov Yû

Mes grands-parents et moi sommes dans la cave. Mon grand-père dit qu'elle est assez résistante et qu'elle va tenir. Ma grand-mère acquièce. Je voudrais tellement les croire. Tellement... Mais ils ont tords. Ma grand-mère me propose de me raconter une histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Une histoire n'a pas de moment pour être raconter Yû.

\- Ca va encore être la même... Soupirais-je

Décidement elle compte m'ennuyé jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne cesse de te l'a répéter car elle te sera très utile.

Je décide de simplement écouter.

\- Il était une fois... Un petit garçon qui n'avait pas de nom...

«Il vivait dans une petite ville très animé. Malgré qu'il soit heureux avec son père un chagrin lui revenait toujours lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère, et surtout à ce qu'il était vraiment. En effet un drame était arrivé dans le passé...

Pendant la grossesse de sa mère, un être maléfique avait jeté une malédiction au futur nouveau-née. L'être maléfique ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard car il était sensé faire parti d'une lignée de magiciens qui durait depuis des centaines d'années. C'était le "7ème et dernier magicien". La mère fut malheureusement décédée en donnant naissance à son enfant.

Le petit garçon avait appris à profiter de chaque instant de sa vie grâce à son père qui le chérissait au quotidien. Il l'en remerciait infiniment.

Hélas, le garçon désormais grand perdit son seul être cher et se retrouva dans une profonde solitude. Tout ça à cause de sa malédiction. La mélancolie qui l'envahit fut sans fin voir éternelle. L'histoire se termine-t-elle comme ça ? Mystère.»

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Quelle pourrait être la fin de l'histoire ?

Je la connais par coeur mais je ne pourrais sûrement jamais répondre à ces questions... Quand je demandais à ma grand-mère elle me disait toujours : "Moi aussi je l'ignore". J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle mentait. Mais finalement peu être que ce n'est pas le cas après toutes ces années...

Pendant ce temps l'apocalypse continue...

POV Kakeru

La maison s'est effrondée. Heureusement que Kyoya et moi sommes sortis avant. La ville est méconnaissable. Il y a des corps et du sang gissant à chaque mètre. Nous sommes témoins de nombreux décès... Les météorites, tornades, tonnerre, tremblement de terre, et la pluie continue d'attaquer. Face à nous un petit bébé seul pleure. Mon instinct est d'aller le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Attends Kakeru ! Dit grand-frère tendit que je me précipitais vers le petit être

\- Il faut aller le chercher ! Lui répondis-je

\- Non Kakeru n'y va pas ! Exige t'il en me retenant par les bras

\- Pourquoi ?! Il a besoin d'aide !

\- Tu ne dois pas y aller !

\- Lâches-moi grand-frère ! Me débattais-je

\- L'éclair va-

Subitement un éclat jaune va sur le bébé, il hurle horriblement jusqu'à ce que l'éclat disparaît. Sa silhouette est inerte sur le sol. Sous le choc de la scène à laquelle je viens d'assisté je continue de le fixer les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas possible. Je fais un rêve.

\- Grand-frère... Ce n'est pas vrai hein ?...

\- Kakeru ...

Il me libère les bras et je le prends par le col.

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu peux ! M'exclamais-je désemparé

\- Arrêtes Kakeru. Tranche Kyoya

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je baisse la tête. Les cris de ce bébé résonne dans mon esprit.

\- Ne pas ...

Il me regarde avec peine.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne devais pas y aller.

Le bébé s'est fait électrocuté par l'éclair... Devant nos yeux...

\- C'est cruel... Murmurais-je la voix tremblante

\- Je sais... Que tu y sois aller n'aurais rien changé à son destin... Le tien oui... Déclare grand-frère bouleversé à la limite de son sang-froid

Le mien je l'ai déjà perdu...

Pov auteure

Des tsunamis, éruptions volcaniques, cyclones, inondations, et autres catastrophes naturelles frappèrent la planète Terre. La barrière naturelle qui protégeait ''la planète bleue'' fut détruite. Les rayons UV du soleil brulèrent les êtres vivants. Tous périrent ou presque.

Quelques heures après, le soleil s'affaiblit anormalement par conséquent les UV n'atteignèrent plus la planète. Le soleil se coucha et la nuit tomba. Il se mit alors pour une raison inconnu à neiger.

Fin du Flashback.

Fin du chapitre 2.

Note d'auteure : Voici ma vision de la fin du monde en quelque sorte. J'ai un peu essayée de jouer les scentifiques à la fin mais... X''D Je trouve le chapitre hors-sujet à certains moments pas vous ? :( Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !


	3. Chapitre 3

Rememoration chapitre 3

Bonne lecture ! ^_^

Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.

Pov auteure

Un long silence se fit dans la salle après que chacun est raconté son récit.

Hikaru le brisa la première :

\- Gingka tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ce qui t'es arrivé ?...

\- Non...

\- C'est étrange... Murmura Kyoya

\- Peu être que tu as reçu un choc à la tête qui te rend amnésique ? Expliqua Yû

\- Sûrement. Acquièça Gingka

\- Je... Voudrais tellement ne pas m'en souvenir... Avoir cette possibilité... Dit gravement Kenta le regard rempli de douleur

\- Moi aussi... Déclara Masamune ayant la même expression

Un gros silence vient de nouveau. Tout le monde dans la salle ne souhaitaient pas s'en rapeller mais c'était impossible. Les traumatismes qu'ils ont ne pourront jamais partir...

\- Ça nous sert à quoi de vivre ? A rien. Répliqua Ryuga

\- Grand-frère !... Le réprimanda Ryuto

\- Il a raison ça nous rapporte que de la souffrance. Poursuivit King

\- Si on ne peut même plus reposer en paix... Enchaîna Benkei

\- Ça suffit ! Si nous avons survécus c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. S'exclama Madoka

\- Je suis d'accord. Ça ne peux pas être un hasard. Dit Hyoma

\- J'ai trouvé des vivres dans la cuisine. Je pense que des personnes habitaient dans ce château avant nous. Révéla Hikaru

\- Comment ce fait-t-il que le château ne soit pas détruit ? Réfléchit Gingka

\- Ce lieu n'est pas normal. C'est comme si on était destinés à y aller ?... Murmura Kakeru

Le reste du groupe hôcha la tête.

\- Par contre je ne sais pas si la nourriture est comestible et l'eau potable... Précisa Hikaru

\- A mon avis oui. Le château est très propre : ça indique qu'il a été nettoyé récemment. Donc les personnes étaient biens présentes. Qui consommerait des aliments périmés ? Lui répondit Madoka

\- Dans ce cas je vais aller nous faire du thé.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Elles sortirent du salon.

\- On dirait que nous allons être obligés de cohabiter tous ensemble. Constata King

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix c'est le seul abris que nous avons. Et puis se séparer ne nous mènera à rien : tout les treizes sommes peu être les seuls survivants... Par conséquent nous devons résoudre ce mystère. Dit Hyoma

Gingka s'approcha de Kyoya.

\- H-heu... M-merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé. Bafouilla t'il

\- C'était normal. Se contenta de répondre le plus grand

Fin du chapitre 3.

Note d'auteure : Ça y'est je suis revenue en force ! :D Les chapitres courts aussi ! X)

J'espère que vous avez aimés. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Rememoration chapitre 4

Metal fight beyblade ne m'appartient pas :/

Pov Gingka :

La journée c'était déroulé dans le calme le plus complet. Chacun restait dans son coin. Après tout on était tous des inconnus ce qui étaient normal de regarder nos distances. Je décidais quand même de tenter une approche :

\- Comment avez-vous découvert ce château ?

\- Je marchais perdu au milieu de cette tempête de neige quand soudain il est apparu sous mes yeux. Je me suis dépêché de me réfugier à l'intérieur. Peu de temps après les autres l'ont aussi trouvés et chacun leurs tours je les aie accueillis. M'expliqua Hyoma

\- Je vois...

Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçus Kyoya sortir du salon. Désormais il ne restait plus que Hyoma, Kenta, Masamune, Kakeru et moi.

Pov Ryuto

Après mettre rapidement déshabillé je me faufilais dans le bain que j'avais fait couler en fermant le rideau avec soin.

L'eau entra en contact avec ma peau et ruisselait le long de mon corps. Lentement je fermais les yeux et me détendit. Cela faisait combien de temps que je ne mettais pas laver ? Je ne sais pas et je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Juste en profiter pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je cherchais le savon à l'aveuglette, puis ni arrivant pas, je rouvris les yeux.

Pourquoi il y a du sang ? Je saignais sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, il y a une trop grosse quantité dans les paumes de mes mains. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je commençais à trembler inconsciemment. Ma respiration s'accelèra brutalement. Il y a du sang... Beaucoup de sang... Et ce n'est pas mon sang...

Quelque chose s'agita dans le liquide rouge contenu dans la baignoire. Mon coeur manqua un battement. Puis soudain une main en sortit et m'attrappa la cheville gauche.

\- Aaaah ! Non !

Je me débattais autant que je pouvais mais la main me tira plus dans le liquide rouge. Elle essayait de me noyer ! Une autre main sortit prête à me saisir.

\- NOOOOOON !

Pov Ryuga

Le cri terrifié de Ryuto qui avait résonné dans les couloirs m'avait paralysé une seconde. Très vite j'acourus à la source.

\- Ryuto !

Je fis plusieurs tentatives de forcer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cèda en se fracassant contre le mur.

\- Ryuto !

Je pénétrais dans la salle de bain, tirais le rideau et le vis en train de lutter contre une force... Invisible ? Il était totalement paniqué.

Je me mis à genoux à ses côtés et j'agrippais ses épaules en le secouant.

\- Ryuto je suis là !

Il continua de s'agiter imperturbable.

\- Ressaissis-toi !

Le son d'une gifle puis plus rien. Le silence était présent.

Il finit par me fixer les yeux larmoyants en disant lentement :

\- Grand-frère... ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne vois pas le sang ?

Le sang ? Il y avait juste de l'eau. Je retirais le bouchon du bain et l'eau se vida.

\- Viens tu dois t'habiller.

Je l'aidais à sortir de la baignoire, l'entourait d'une serviette et le guida jusqu'à ''sa chambre''. Une fois là j'étendis des vêtements au hasard sur son lit.

\- Mets ça et dis-moi quand tu auras terminé.

Je lui rendis son intimité en patientant à l'extérieur les bras croisés.

C'était sans aucun doute des hallucinations qu'il avait eu... Mais c'était sérieusement inquiètant.

Peu être que la cause est...

« Leurs hurlements.

Leurs mains essayant de tenir quelque chose.

Leurs visages pleins d'horreur.

Leurs corps flottant sans vies. »

Je secouais ma tête ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ça. En même temps il est logique que les souvenirs de son traumatisme est resurgit.

Pov Yû

Il fait vraiment froid dans la cour mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir. Les flocons de neige qui chutent gracieusement dans le ciel avant de fondre en ne laissant aucune trace de leur existence étaient vraiment fascinant à regarder.

« - Je ne cesse de te la répéter car elle te sera très utile. »

Qu'est ce que tu voulais précisement dire grand-mère ? En quoi cette histoire est-elle utile ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Que fais-tu dehors ? Tu vas être malade. Dit Kyoya

Ce dernier me rejoignit au milieu du jardin couvert de neige.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est toi qui a le plus affronté le froid parmis nous. Je me rappelle qu'après nous avoir confié Gingka tu étais aussitôt ressortis à la recherche de Kakeru.

\- En effet...

Pendant un moment nous ne disions plus rien. Seul le sifflemet du vent émettait un bruit jusqu'à ce que je repris la parole :

\- Dis Kyoya.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-il possible de faire face à une énigme qui ne contient aucune solution ?

Il fut un petit instant légèrement surpris de ma question puis :

\- ...La situation que nous vivons en ce moment est une énigme. Nous voulons chacun savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas morts. Plusieurs hypothèses sont possibles et nous pourrons certainement les prouver. Pourtant, la vraie raison restera un point d'interrogation. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous devons comprendre la signification de l'énigme. Pour répondre à ta question : c'est imposssible, une énigme aura toujours une solution peu importe la manière de procéder.

\- Alors... C'est ça... Murmurais-je

Grand-mère, un jour je parviendrais à comprendre ce que signifie ton énigme. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Kyoya.

\- Retournons au chaud tu vas vraiment être malade.

Le vent soufflait plus fort il avait raison.

Fin du chapitre 4.

Note d'auteure :

Hellooo everyone ! 1 an que cette fanfic n'était pas active ! Le moteur est de nouveau en marche :D J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir la sauver... ;-; mais le moment de doute est terminé je foncerais jusqu'au bout ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Rememoration chapitre 5

Metal fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas :)

Pov Madoka

La journée semble durer une éternité. Je suis comme perdue dans l'espace temps...

\- Madoka. M'appelle Hikaru

\- Oui ?

\- Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je la suivis sans un mot. Nous traversons les couloirs qui se ressemblent autant les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête devant une serre vitrée. Hikaru ouvrit la porte et nous entrons à l'intérieur.

Il y a tellement de fleurs différentes réunies en un même endroit : des bleuets, crocus, lavatères, chrysanthèmes, freesias, narcisses, tulipes, roses, et d'autres.

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Ces mélanges de couleurs redonnent de la vie.

Je m'approche des fleurs et sent leur douce odeur. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu as une passion pour les fleurs donc voir cette serre allait forcément te faire plaisir.

\- Merci Hikaru, tu as vu juste.

Je m'abaissais pour cueillir un lys et un amaryllis puis tendis ce dernier juste à côté de ses cheveux bleus. Cette action la fit rougir.

\- Elle te va bien mais j'hésite entre ça et le lys.

\- Fait comme tu veux. Dit-elle en détournant timidement le regard

Elle est si mignonne.

Pov Gingka

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Kyoya. Il est là, dans le même château que moi, mais on ne s'est pas énormément parler... Pourtant j'en meurs d'envie ! Je veux connaître celui qui m'a sauvé !

Rester planter dans la même salle des heures est stressant. Je comprends pourquoi les autres partent et reviennent. Moi aussi je vais faire un petit tour.

Je me lève et sort de la salle principale à la recherche de Kyoya. D'ailleurs où pourrait-t-il être ?

Ces gigantesques couloirs m'impressionneront toujours autant, n'importe qui pourrait si perdre.

Une fois que je le trouverais qu'est ce que je lui dirais... ?

\- Ah Gingka... !

Je me retournais aussitôt : il s'agissait de Yû et justement Kyoya.

\- Yû, Kyoya... Où étiez-vous ?

\- Dans la cour mais comme il fait froid on est rentrés. Répondit Yû

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi où allais-tu ? Me demanda Kyoya

\- Heu-

Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour gargouiller.

Pendant quelques instants personne n'eut de réaction puis Yû fût le premier à rire doucement, j'y suis rapidement entraîné avec Kyoya.

Lorsque notre petit moment rigolade prit fin je présentais mes excuses :

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Non ce n'est rien. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de préparer le dîner. Dit Kyoya

\- Vu que les filles ont disparus faisons-le nous.

Il hoche la tête.

Pov Kakeru

Il n'y a définitivement rien à faire ici. C'est presque ennuyeux. Alors quand mon grand-frère m'a proposé de les aider en cuisine j'ai évidemment prêté main forte. Je me sentais enfin utile.

Hyoma nous avait aussi rejoint. Tout ce que nous préparions sentait bon.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant communiqué avec une partie des ''colocataires''.

Au moment de manger tout le monde se réunit, remercia pour le repas et dégusta en silence.

Pov Kenta

Il fait maintenant nuit, je suis dans mon lit et il faut dormir. Dormir. Ce mot me hante, il me fait peur. Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'image de mes parents. Du feu. Suis-je en train de devenir insomniaque ? Des cernes se forment déjà sous mes yeux et elles vont s'agrandirent de plus en plus. Quelle ironie à mon âge...

Je sens des larmes recommencé à couler sur mes joues. Ca ne sert à rien de les essuyer, elles ne s'arrêteront pas.

Pov Masamune

« - Masamune !

Cette fille c'est elle. Elle me regarde avec un visage souriant.

\- Masamune.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle est toujours aussi resplendissante. J'hésite à la prendre dans mes bras pour être sûr que c'est bien elle. Pour qu'elle ne m'échappe plus.

\- Alors... Tu es en vie ?

Soudainement une ombre cache son visage et elle ne sourit plus.

\- Non. Car toi tu ne peux pas mourir.

\- Quoi... ?

Le son de sa voix a changé et ne sonne plus humain.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais mourir Masamune !

Elle redresse sa tête et ses yeux tournent aux noirs. »

\- AAAH !

Je me réveille brutalement en transpiration. Lentement je me calme pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.

Un cauchemar ? Il semblait si réaliste... A mon avis je n'aurais plus sommeil cette nuit.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Note d'auteure : Pour ce chapitre-ci j'ai encore écris plusieurs points de vues et ce sera sûrement le cas pour les prochains. Aimez-vous cette méthode ? Ou préférez-vous un point de vue général ?

Si le scénario semble stagné jusqu'à maintenant, le chapitre 6 va faire avancer l'histoire je vous le garantis. ^-^ Ce n'était qu'un échauffement soyez prêts XD

Merci de votre lecture en espérant que cela vous a plu. :D

Bon aller je me tais et me mets au boulot pour rattraper mon retard U-U


	6. Chapter 6

Rememoration chapitre 6

Metal fight beyblade ne m'appartient pas.

Pov Masamune

C'est le matin, en temps normal on entendrait le chant des oiseaux, hélas ils n'en existent probablement plus.

« Tu ne pourras jamais mourir Masamune ! »

Ce cauchemar était vraiment étrange. Je sais que je ne devrais pas y prêter plus d'attention mais... Ca me fait douter. L'immortalité est-elle réelle ?

Cela me trottine la tête. J'aimerais bien en parler à quelqu'un cependant on risque de me prendre pour un fou !

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je pose mon visage entre mes deux mains.

Je n'en parlerais à personne pour le moment.

Pov Ryuto

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement en transe depuis que j'ai pris un bain hier. Est-ce que je viens juste de revenir à la réalité ?

Toc toc.

Un coup vient d'être frappé à la porte de ''ma chambre'' qui ça pourrait être ?

\- Entrez.

Je vis mon grand frère ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu es réveillé.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as enfin repris tes esprits ?

\- Je pense que ça peut aller...

Il m'observe attentivement pour discerner le moindre mensonge puis dit :

\- Bien. N'oublie pas de te nourrir.

Il referma ensuite la porte. Je ressens plein de remords de l'avoir sans doute inquiété... Je ferais en sorte d'éviter que des nouvelles crises se reproduisent.

Je frissonne encore de ce qui nous est arrivé à mon grand frère et moi. La noyade.

Pov King

Intéressant. Une aussi grande bibliothèque se trouvait donc en ce lieu. Je me demande quels genres de livres elle a. Des vieux sûrement.

J'en pioche plusieurs au hasard et m'installe sur le sol jambes croisés.

Le premier que je pris avait une couverture brune avec un symbole bizarre dessiné dessus. Aucun résumé au dos. Je fronce automatiquement les sourcils. Non seulement cet endroit n'est pas normal mais les bouquins aussi...

Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de regarder le contenu ? Un sentiment de crainte m'envahit. Faisant preuve de courage je me décide à faire défiler les pages.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Les écritures sont illisibles et accompagnés de petits symboles en forment d'étoiles, carrés, cercles. Certaines lettres ressemblent même à des yeux... Je referme le livre d'un coup sec.

Montrer ce que j'ai découvert aux autres ne serait pas plus mal.

Pov Hyoma

Il est vrai que les livres que King nous a ramenés semblent particuliers. Ils sont tout simplement indéchiffrable.

\- Ils sont à coup sûr un lien avec les personnes qui habitaient le château avant nous.

\- Mais comment ont-ils pu écrire des choses pareils ? Dit Ryuga

\- Mystère...

\- Peut être qu'ils étaient aveugles ? Conclut Benkei

\- Tu es con ou quoi ? Les aveugles utilisent le braille. Réplique King

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

\- ''Ah ouais c'est vrai'' ? Sale inculte.

\- Oh ça va je m'excuse.

\- Et bah j'attends des excuses plus sincères. Parle pas pour rien dire.

\- Et toi arrête de m'agresser merde.

Je m'interpose rapidement entre eux :

\- Hé hé calmez-vous ! Le moment n'est pas venu de se disputer !

Ils se fusillent du regard puis se séparent l'un de l'autre dans la salle. Des tensions allaient forcément se créer un jour, mais aussi tôt cela m'impressionne.

Pov Gingka

Ces écritures me sont familières... Pourquoi ?

''Magie''.

Ce mot je le comprend et le reste du texte également.

« Il est dangereux ! »

« Scellez-le ! »

De qui viennent ces voix ?

Ma vision se trouble. Les images se distordent. Je sens que je lâche le livre et m'écroule par terre.

\- Gingka ?

\- Gingka !

Il n'y a plus rien à part l'obscurité.

Pov Kyoya

Lorsque Gingka s'était évanouie nous nous étions tous précipités sur lui. On l'avait installé sur un canapé où je suis resté à son chevet. Depuis je l'observe en silence.

Ce garçon à quelque chose en lui d'intrigant je ne saurais dire quoi... Malgré ça il est attirant.

Pour être honnête, la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai tout de suite trouvé beau.

Enfin bref, le plus important est de savoir pour quelle raison il a perdu connaissance...

J'attendrais donc patiemment son réveil.

Fin du chapitre 6.

Note d'auteure :

Maintenant la fanfic plonge plus dans le mystère héhé. En même temps c'est l'un des thèmes me direz-vous... X)

Je vais essayer de mieux développer KyoGin ainsi que Hikaru x Madoka dans les futurs chapitres. Je vais voir si c'est aussi possible d'assembler d'autres personnages sans que ça fasse trop bizarre. Proposez des pairings en commentaire si vous voulez. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Rememoration chapitre 7

Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.

Pov Gingka

Lorsque je reprends connaissance Kyoya m'aide à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout le monde éparpillé dans la salle me regarde avec inquiétude.

Madoka se précipite dans la cuisine et revient avec un verre d'eau qu'elle m'offre :

\- Tiens, tu as sans doute besoin de t'hydrater...

\- Merci Madoka...

Après que j'ai vidé le verre, Hyoma me pose la question que j'attendais :

\- Tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

\- Non, j'ai eu un soudain coup de fatigue...

\- Je comprends nous sommes tous fatigués ici... Personne ne dort comme un bébé la nuit.

La plupart des autres hoche la tête silencieusement.

Ma perte de connaissance n'est pas arrivé seulement à cause de la fatigue mais aussi avec ses voix que j'ai entendu... De qui venaient-elles? Et puis ses écrits que j'ai su lire... Comment se fait-il que j'en sois le seul capable ?

\- Je vais bien maintenant. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Dis-je

En leur faisant un sourire, ils me croyaient tous. Sauf Ryuga, King et Kyoya qui semblaient septiques.

Pov Hikaru

Alors que le calme fût revenu et que chacun s'apprêtait à retourner dans son coin, je pris la parole assez fort :

\- Nous devons fouillé le château.

Le reste du groupe me fixent étonnés.

\- Quoi ? Dans quel but ? Demande Ryuto

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes sensés être mort et que nous ne sommes pas réfugiés ici par pure coïncidence. Le château cache des éléments qui pourraient nous aider à trouver des réponses. La preuve : ses mystérieux livres que King a découvert dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hikaru. Il faut qu'on se bouge un peu ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça à rien faire. Acquièsce Madoka

\- Mais ça nous prendra des jours voir des semaines à fouiller le moindre recoin du château ! S'exclame Masamune

\- Peu importe la durée de la recherche nous devons avancer ! On ne va pas passer toute l'éternité planté là quand même !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Kenta que l'on entend presque jamais parla :

\- Je suis pour. C'est tellement évident qu'on le fasse.

\- Moi aussi je suis pour. Enchaîne Kakeru

Le reste du groupe donne des avis positifs.

\- Ok qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Laissons ces bouquins de côté. Dit Hyoma

Pov King

Il a été décidé qu'on forme des groupes par deux ou trois :

Ryuto et Ryuga.

Hikaru, Madoka et Hyoma.

Yû et Kenta.

Kyoya, Gingka et Kakeru.

Benkei, Masamune et moi.

Pour être honnête la compagnie de Masamune ne me dérange pas. Celle du gros oui.

Je suis toujours énervé par ses propos de tout à l'heure.

Il ne l'a peu être pas fait exprès... Quand il a mentionné ''aveugle'' j'ai repensé à...

Non. C'est le mauvais moment pour jouer le dépressif.

On se trouve actuellement dans un grenier (qui n'est sûrement pas le seul du château) dont nous avons montés les escaliers.

\- Il fait noir... Grogne Benkei

\- Nan vraiment ? Il suffit d'allumer la lumière. Répondis-je

\- Trouve l'interrupteur alors si c'est **aussi** simple.

\- C'est bon il est là. Déclare Masamune qui a tâtonné le mur

La pièce qui sent le renfermé est enfin illuminée. Nous nous exclamons tous les trois :

\- C'est quoi ces trucs !?

Pov Kenta

Yû et moi menons notre recherche dans les chambres à coucher. Nous regardons uniquement dans celles qui sont non-occupés. Jusqu'à maintenant aucun résultat.

Les chambres sont réparties dans plusieurs couloirs de plusieurs mètres... Je me demande si ils ne font pas des kilomètres.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chambres... Murmure Yû

\- Oui...

\- Tu penses que combien de personnes peuvent dormir ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais un très grand nombre. Dire que ce n'est qu'une petite partie du château...

Toutes les portes sont grande, brunes. Ordinaires quoi.

Soudainement une chambre condamnée retient mon attention.

\- Yû. Cette porte est bizarre.

\- Oui, allons voir de plus près.

Nous nous approchons prudemment et essayons de retirer les morceaux de bois placés en croix.

\- C'est trop dur ! M'exclamais-je

\- Tirons plus fort !

Nous usons du maximum de notre force mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je me mis à réfléchir à une solution.

\- Raah ça m'énerve ! Se plaint Yû

\- Je sais ce qu'on doit faire : utiliser les ustensiles d'une cuisine.

\- Oh bien vu Kenta !

Nous partons à la cuisine et revenons avec des couteaux de différentes tailles, une râpe, un tire bouchon, un décapsuleur, un ouvre boîte, ect.

Nous nous mettons tout de suite au boulot. J'ignore combien de temps il nous faudra.

Pov Madoka

Hikaru, Hyoma et moi entrons dans une pièce toute blanche contenant : des paniers à linges, tables à repasser, machines à laver, sèches linges.

\- Une buanderie. Affirme Hyoma

\- Ca existe dans un château... ? Sort Hikaru perplexe

Je jette un coup d'oeil attentivement à chaque élément en marchant lentement. Jusqu'à ce que je repère quelque chose par terre.

\- Tout n'est pas super bien rangé. Regardez cette pile de vêtements.

Je m'accroupis et avec dégoût je pioche un habit qui ressemble à un mélange de robe/cape.

\- Intéressant...

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demande Hikaru

Elle et Hyoma viennent à mes côtés.

\- Ce vêtement est déchiré ainsi que tâché par des traces de boue, d'herbe... Murmure Hyoma

\- ...Et de sang... Ai-je complété

Fin du chapitre 7.

Note d'auteure : Hey ! Chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices le scénario de la fanfic va devenir de plus en plus sombre. Comme vous le remarquez à partir de ce chapitre 7 j'ai mis un léger coup d'accélérateur. uwu

Je mettrais en place quelques petites demandes de couple qui ne vont pas déranger le but de la fanfic. (N'oublions pas que l'univers que j'ai crée n'est pas rose bonbon arc en ciel et tout le monde ne va pas s'aimer juste certaines personnes XD)

Le chapitre suivant est normalement pour le week-end prochain ;)


End file.
